The present invention relates to a separable or detachable clip assembly, particularly to a clip assembly mounted to the back of a paging device, a remote controller, a cell phone or a leather pack. The clip assembly has a securing seat which is fixed to the back of such devices and a separable clip member having a retaining plate. The securing seat is provided with a receiving groove with which the retaining plate of the clip member can be slidably engaged.
Referring to FIG. 1, pager 1 is provided with a fixed clip 11 which can be attached to the belt of a person call. Such clip 11 is easily broken and hard to repair when damaged. Besides, when the pager device is put in a pocket, the clip 11 takes up relatively large space and makes the pocket bulged. Moreover, a conventional cell phone is provided with a clip which is secured to the back of a battery pack of a cell phone by a double-faced glue piece. Such a clip protrudes and is also fixed in place so that it must be equipped with a special charger for charging purpose and can not be matched with common chargers sold on markets,